


(Love) Letters to Gilbert

by Ephemeral_Joy



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: 1x06, Apologies, Canon Compliant, F/M, Letters, Love Letters, Pining, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Joy/pseuds/Ephemeral_Joy
Summary: "Dear Gilbert,I'm sorry, I know you're not lucky -"Anne sighed, 'That is not what I meant.'She ripped the paper away and started a new letter. Lots of new ones.Love is such a pesky thing, isn't it?(or: lengthening the 1x06 scene where Anne is writing Gilbert a letter.)





	(Love) Letters to Gilbert

**Author's Note:**

> not edited/not beta-ed/title suprisingly not from a book or song

_Dear Gilbert ~~Blyte~~_

* * *

 

 

_Dear Gilbert Blythe,_

_It has come to my attention that_

 

* * *

 

 

_Hey Gil ~~bert~~_

 

* * *

 

 

_Hello Gilbert,_

_I am writing you this letter to get a burning secret of my chest. It is eating me up alive! Like a snake slithers towards its prey, slowly and silently, until it suddenly dashes towards it and swallows it in one go! ~~Horendus~~ Horrendous, truly. I saw a snake once, in Nova Scotia, but not in the wild. I was ~~walking~~ ~~skipping~~ strolling past a circus (I can’t remember the name, my apologies) when_

 

* * *

 

 

_Hello Gilbert,_

 

* * *

 

 

_Dear Gilbert,_

_I am writing you this letter to get a few things straight. We’ve left things completely wrinkled and that looks horrible. ~~(Marilla would be so mad)~~  
From the bottom of my heart, I never actually hated you. Being influenced by peers I shall not write the name of, I was told to not talk to you. As you kept approaching me, the only way for me to keep the peace was to be dismayed by your behaviour. BUT PULLING MY HAIR WAS UNCALLED FOR! It’s not my fault I’ve been cursed with this devilishly, horrible, red hair. And you should’ve know my temper would arise at a barbarian stunt like that. Also_

 

* * *

 

 

_Dear Gilbert,_

_~~I am writing you this letter~~ _

 

* * *

 

 

_Dear Gilbert,_

_I want to apologise for my behaviour these past weeks and also get a burning secret of my chest._

_Being influenced by my peers I shall not write the name of, I was told to not talk to you. I deeply regret that decision, as you are not a bad person, rather compassionate and kind._

_How are you holding up? After my devastating monologue that left a bitter taste in your mouth (Again, my apologies), I had yet to ask if you were okay. I hope you are._

_Now, Gilbert, what I’m about to tell you is embarrassing beyond words and ridiculously bizarre._

_It has come to my attention that I began liking you, more than is accepted (by peers I shall not write the name of). Your character has taken me aback these past couple of weeks and has affected me in a way I have never experienced before and God I can’t send him this._

 

* * *

 

 

_Dear Gilbert,_

_I kind of like you._

_Kindest Regards,_

_Anne Shirley-Cuthbert_

 

* * *

 

 

_Dear Gilbert,_

_I’ve written you countless letters trying to express my emotions in the best possible way, yet I can’t find the right words (Can you imagine!) nor where to begin. Therefore, I start here. Not in the beginning, but three sentences down. Original, right? I think so.  
Let’s cut to the chase, or else I’ll ramble on and on and the ink will run out. No one wants that, right? _

_I like you, apparently. At least, that’s what my heart is telling me. My head, however, rather doesn’t think about it. Mnemosyne has taken the thoughts hostage, yet my heart has a way of letting them peek through, just enough for them to see daylight. And for me to see as well._

_I’m not expecting you to reciprocate my feelings, but it would be very chivalrous of you to write back._

_Incidentally, how are you? We haven’t spoken since my terrible monologue at your father’s funeral. I deeply apologise for that, my emotional intelligence hasn’t developed completely yet. But I’ll catch up. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for my mistakes, also those made in the past. Hitting your head with a slate in unacceptable._

_Kindest ~~Reagards~~ Regards, _

_Anne Shirley- ~~Cuthebert~~  
~~Anne Shirley-Cuthbert~~_

_Anne_

 

* * *

 

 

_Prose and poetry are logical. They have a rhythm and rhyme. They have a cadenza, a story that is well-thought of and swift._

_My feelings for you, are not. They are not logical and it’s driving me insane. You’re all I can think about, even when I shouldn’t._

_What wicked spell have you cast on me, Gilbert Blythe?_

_Right, this is Anne by the way, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert_

 

* * *

 

 

_~~I hate you~~ _

 

* * *

 

 

_Dear Gilbert,_

_Have you ever heard of the word “limerence”? Neither have I, until a few hours ago when I was reading a book Marilla bought me yesterday. Wonderful read, I’ll recommend it to you the next time I see you._

_Anyway, “limerence” is a noun, and its definition is:  Limerence is a state of mind which results from a romantic attraction to another person._

_Absurdly enough, I feel limerence towards you. I’m sorry. I don’t know how to un-do it or burn it. I’ve tried, truly, even asked my brain politely to stop thinking about you but we got into a tussle and she won._

_This must come as a surprise for you, and this confession is probably the last thing you want to think about given the grave situation you’re in, but I had to get it off my burning chest. Perhaps you can write me back when you have time, or pay a visit to reject my feelings. From there on we can all live in heavenly peace. Sounds perfect, right?_

_I’d also like to formally apologise for my behaviour these past weeks. ~~Josie Pye had strictly instructed me not to talk to you and I obliged, as a result of wanting to fit in.~~    
It was out of character and you did not deserve my cold demeanour. Trust me, I can be a lovely person, ask Diana. _

_Kindest regards,_

_Anne_

 

* * *

 

 

_From one kindred spirit to another, I ~~kind of, sort of,~~ absolutely, completely like you. Romantically, that is. Is there a possibility you like me back, which is ridiculous to begin with. Have you seen my hair? _

 

* * *

 

 

_Dear Gilbert,_

_This letter I am writing you is meant for me to come clean and be completely honest with you, as that is what you deserve._

_Firstly, I apologise for my behaviour these past weeks towards you. You’ve probably noticed I’m loving and cheery with Diana (She is my kindred spirit after all) but cold and brash to you. That was never my intention, but I was influenced and led by the desire to fit in, and to do that I needed to avoid you. (I shall not write the names of the people who had implanted those thoughts, they don’t need more attention.) In actuality, I want to be your friend. You’re intelligent, kind and you have an interesting soul I desire to see every piece of.  
If we ever speak again after this letter, I shall not ignore you nor be harsh. I truly hope you accept my apology, but I understand if you can’t find it in your heart to do so. _

_Secondly, my miscommunicated monologue at your father’s funeral was never intended to hurt you. I was trying to lift your spirits, but as we all know, I failed. Perhaps the lack of care I received during my short lifetime has affected my sense of tact. But this letter is not about me.  
I hope you are doing okay, Gilbert. Please, be okay. If not, please take care of yourself for me. I can’t stand knowing you’re not. _

_Thirdly, I’ve realised that the times you did try to reach out to me, I enjoyed those thoroughly. After a while, I began to ~~relaise~~ realise that I like you, romantically. You’re on my mind day and night, when you’re not in school it’s exponentially more dull. When you’re sad, I feel sad as well. I’ve tried to supress it, burn it to ashes in my mind, but my heart keeps stealing the feelings before I can do anything to them, keeping them locked and for me to feel continuously.    
I’ve always thought love is quite frivolous, but lately my mindset has shifted._

_I don’t expect you to reciprocate my feelings, but it would be chivalrous of you to reply. If you have time, that is. Living alone must be quite hard sometimes._

_Take care, Gilbert._

_Love,_

_Anne_

 

 

 

Anne sighed, dropping the pen back in the ink pot. She supposed the last letter must do. Neatly folding it twice into a square, she pocketed it into her thick coat, pulled on her boots, hat and scarf and went outside.

Gilbert must be home, right?

**Author's Note:**

> You can scream at me on my Tumblr: http://stydiahasconquered.tumblr.com/ :) :) :)


End file.
